


The Club of the five

by ShuckHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, Multi, The Maze Runner - Freeform, don't know exactly why i'm doin this, everyone is a regular teenager, everyone wants everyone, newt dates alby, rat man is the principal, teresa dates aris, thomas is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maze runner breakfast club au, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the portuguese translation of the film. Crazy idea. Whatever. September still feels too far away. Unbeta'd, so let me know if something's wrong.
> 
> Update: BUT GUYS IN MY HEAD JORGE WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH TheM IN THIS UNIVERSE. I'm laughing so hard now that we have a real jorge. well, whatever.

Thomas began his Saturday morning entering the empty aisle of school. He gave a last glimpse outside and saw how beautiful the day was; the sun shining bright up in the bluest sky and the warmth breeze floating around, yet he was being forced to spend the day in detention, as if he didn’t have more significant things to do. Which he didn’t.

The boy sighed and pushed the library door open, meeting his partners for the afternoon. Four more students whose people he wasn’t much closer. People he saw every day at school, but never gave two shits about all seated in a long table.

Sitting in the front was Newt, the president of the student’s union alongside his boyfriend Alby, he seemed to be unaccompanied in there. A few seats behind he saw Brenda, the weird girl with excellent grades who hung out with her only friend Jorge, who wasn’t there either. Next to her was Teresa, the only person in the room he once was friends with. They used to be best friends and he naively thought they had something special going on between them, like lovers or something. Until she started dating Aris. Luckily, Aris wasn’t the fourth member of Saturday detention. Surprisingly, it was Minho.

When Thomas locked eyes with the Asian athlete, he felt the goose bumps all over. Minho was popular, attractive, recognized for his remarkable sassiness, and Thomas wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be as good at something as Minho was great at pretty much everything.

Thomas looked away and realized how stupid he certainly looked standing awkwardly in the middle of the library, so he made his way and settled down beside Teresa.

“Hey Tom” She smiled, her big blue eyes filled with excitement as if she wasn’t about to waste one entire day locked up in school on a Saturday. 

“Teresa. How did you end up here?” He asked curiously since he believed she’d grown a little mature with the new thing with Aris who was supposed to keep her away from any trouble.

“I ask you the same” she said showing a smirk. 

Thomas wanted to tell her, to share things with her again like old times, even though he noticed she didn’t want to tell him the reason she was there. However, Rat Man came through the door and he looked ridiculous, a sight to behold, confirming that teachers were not regular people. He stood before the table and looked at his watch. He was the principal and he knew how miserable it was for the kids to get up so early, hence the sadist grin.

“I want to congratulate you for being on time” He informed “It is now… 7 a.m on the nose. You have exactly eight hours to spend in each other’s company”

“I can’t handle this” Brenda mumbled under her breath.

“You may not talk. You may not move from your seats. You may not sleep. And most importantly, hand me your cell phones, computers, tablets, whatever you use to communicate”

They all whined, but surrendered anyway. Newt typed one last message probably to Alby before giving his iPhone to Rat Man. And afterwards he started to pass out sheets of papers and pencils to the kids.

“We’re going to try something new today. We’re going to write an essay describing to me who you think you are”

“Is this a test?” Minho asked, his feet resting up in the table “That’s the lamest shit every teacher ask”

“Perhaps you’ll learn something about why you’re here and maybe you’ll decide whether or not you care to return. Any questions?”

No one said a thing

“I’ll be across the hall in my office,” He turned and headed for the library doors and exited, walking with confidence. Then came the silence. In a few minutes every single sound was disturbing Thomas, the tick tack on the clock, Brenda’s pencil scribbling something down on her notebook, Newt bouncing his leg up and down, his own breathing.

Although Teresa didn’t even glance at him, he wanted to talk to her, to ask her why Aris wasn’t part of this as they were together all the time. Fuck this, he told himself. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t need it. He was ok without knowing it.

“Hey! Hey!” it was Minho calling him, leaned over his chair and actually smiling at him, and damn, that was the cutest smile of the entire planet or what? “Thomas, right?” He asked, his balance incredibly steady over the inclined chair. Thomas nodded.

“Aren’t you gonna write that thing?”

“No, not really?” This was happening. Minho was talking to him and he knew his name. To act cool, Thomas went on “I mean, you’re supposed to talk about yourself, you can’t cheat. I guess you can lie though”

“Well, will you?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes and thought it over. Did he know who he was? Who did he think he was? Hell, he could easily write it about Minho, but about himself? 

“I guess so” He shrugged and watched as Minho turned his look towards Brenda. She was writing something down, only they didn’t know what exactly. 

“Hey baby. Wanna help me out here?” Minho gave her a dirty look, which kind of offended Thomas more than it was supposed to offend Brenda. She could only roll her eyes before saying:

“Sure. Just write’ I’m a senseless dude hiding my smartness under my vivacity and no one here really cares’ the end” 

“Ouch!” He was grinning after all.

“You’re Asian dumbass. Stop pretending you don’t it all. Also, we have countless hours in here, we might as well find something amusing to do other than write a bloody essay” Newt intervened with his back still towards them “We gotta close those doors. We can’t have any kind of party with Rat Man checking us out every two seconds”

“He has a name, you know?” Teresa notified boldly even though she knew the entire school called him that “And those doors are supposed to stay open”

Newt snapped his gaze at her, he looked so done with everything already. He held up his finger in the air and said:

“At 8:30 Rat Man will provide us about five minutes to the bathrooms, then at 11:30 we’ll have a break for lunch. 1:30 he’s supposed to check if we did the bugging essay and he’ll let us go only when we finish it. So tell me if you guys are really in the mood to spend all this time just staring into nothing until 3pm” His accent went strong in the sentence as the others gaped in disbelief at him.

“How do you possibly know all of that?” Brenda asked.

“Cause I made up these rules at Student’s union”

“Yeah right, cause you’re such an example of a good student. Why are you even here anyway?” She insisted on picking on him.

“My business” whatever it was, it must have been something pretty serious to get the union’s president in detention, and obviously something he didn’t want to share. Minho’s attempt was to ignore him.

“Maybe we should help each other out, then we can come up with a plan to get rid of Rat Man, pardon me lady, so we can have a decent Saturday”

Teresa stared blankly at the boy.

“Sounds good to me” Thomas affirmed.

They didn’t though. They never touched their pencils not even to write down their names. The following couple of hours were completely bursting with boredom, every other time Minho would give them unpleasant names, Brenda would roll her eyes repeatedly, Teresa would avoid life just staring outside the window. They had their break to the bathroom, severe 3 minutes. God, how was he going to survive this? Thomas thought

The kids were bored out of their skulls, absentmindedly staring at the clock, when suddenly they noticed Rat Man standing in the open door. It was finally 11:30.

“Thirty minutes for lunch” He announced.

“Here? What if we get mayonnaise on the books” Minho joked.

“I think the lunch room would be a better place for lunch” Newt suggested with the hope of getting out of that particular place.

“I don’t care what you think. Thirty minutes” The principal was a pain in the ass.

“Sir? Are liquid refreshments going to be available?” Teresa questioned gently. Rat Man didn’t dignify the question with an answer. He started for the door.

“We’re going to need something to drink. We’ll be pretty thirsty sir” Minho played along whatever the game was.

“I have a low tolerance to dehydration” Brenda informed.

“Nobody told us to bring stuff to drink” Newt was a lot tranquiller at the moment.

“You don’t fool me for a minute. I’m not having you all roaming the halls” He pointed out to Thomas, then to Brenda “You two. There’s a soft drink machine in the teacher’s lounge. Get their money and be back in five minutes”

Thomas stood up and held out his hand to the others for money. Rat Man could have chosen Minho to go with him, not Brenda. She intimidated him in a bad way. The principal jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating them to get a move on.

In the hallway, Thomas walked a couple steps behind Brenda. It was an uncomfortable pairing, yet he noticed how attractive Brenda actually was. An independent girl, a little harsh sometimes, but definitely a doer. And she had a great body. And great hair. A nice ass and… There was Jorge, he couldn’t forget. They were always together, no one else included, but he never caught them being more intimate in other standards to one another. Maybe they weren’t together. Maybe they were. He needed to ask. He caught her up.

“So, um… You and Jorge? Are you…?”

Brenda squinted at him, her hands buried in her pockets. Bad idea, Thomas. Worst idea.

“We what?”

“Are you like girlfriend\boyfriend?”

“Why do you ask?” She wasn’t making it easier. Thomas let the silence sink in, because he didn’t know how to do it.

“We’re not,” She finally answered “He takes good care of me. We watch out for each other because we know how high school is dangerous. Even so some jerks think we date like it’s forbidden for a girl to have a guy friend” 

“Sorry, I…”

“This is about Teresa, right?” She interrupted him, not making eye contact. It wasn’t, seriously. But now Thomas was curious why she thought so. Brenda turned around and faced him. “I mean, you want to know how we keep being just friends when you and Teresa broke up your friendship. I know you used to be best buddies”

Thomas cocked his head and nodded. Okay, that was a good point and now he wanted to know himself. He continued and Brenda followed him.

“You worked out as friends, it doesn’t mean you should work out as lovers. If she doesn’t want you just move the fuck on. That doesn’t give you the right to be mad about each other forever. Get over it”

They reached the stairs and Thomas headed up. It wasn’t that simple. He wanted to, he was willing to have Teresa back in his life as his best friend although Aris wasn’t on his list of people he should trust. It was Teresa who kept pushing him away.

“Maybe you should try something new” She said walking past him and Thomas gave her a puzzled look. She was doubtless right, probably hitting on him. The truth was, all he could think about with something new was Minho.


	2. Romps and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention could be fun sometimes, and it also could be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm having way too much fun writing this and I loved the few kudos, so here it is the second chapter. I had said three chapters but now I'm not so sure. Maybe four, maybe five.

“We got the drinks, sir” Thomas announced as he appeared by the door with the Cokes. Rat Man looked up in alarm and spoke

“Fine. Thirty minutes, starting right now” And he left again. 

First thing Thomas knew, Minho was on him and again he was smiling.

“Dude, you guys took too long. Where’s my coke?” 

Thomas handed him a can sheepishly and watched as the boy opened it and took a sip of the liquid, like it was the tastiest drink he’d ever tasted. He noticed how Minho was slightly taller than he was and how his biceps were stout.

“Tommy, what the bloody hell were you guys doing outside? Just the two of you, huh?” Newt had his brow arched and a mischievous grin across his face.

“We were doing stuff” Brenda replied and winked at Thomas, which got him really confused. Whatever she was implying never really happened. He didn’t even notice when Teresa gazed back and forth between him and Brenda, an incredulous look in her eyes. 

They all sat together at the table and got their lunches. Brenda and Teresa were seated a little far from the boys, just because Brenda liked to be by herself, and because Teresa wanted to know, she just didn’t know how. Brenda didn’t seem to be very friendly, so she just shifted nonchalantly on her chair, chewing unwillingly.

“What?” Brenda asked, spying on her out of the corner of her eye. No way Teresa was going to chicken out before this weirdo. So she went straight up to the point. 

“What did you mean by ‘doing stuff’?” 

Brenda chuckled; it felt like she was looking down on Teresa and perhaps, she really was. 

“I meant we chatted. And I’d say it’s not your business if we weren’t talking about you” She revealed.

“About me? Tell me everything” She moved closer, as if they were about to share a secret. Brenda agreed on saying it.

“He wants to be your friend again Teresa. He’s gotten over you. The problem is that you don’t let him go. You have no right to be jealous about him now if you have that boyfriend of yours. Stop making things awkward between the two of you because he’s way past that”

Teresa moved a little apart and stared expressionlessly at her. Brenda was pretentious and didn’t have any tact. Teresa wouldn’t buy that, she knew Thomas couldn’t open up with someone he barely knew.

“You want him”

“Yes” Brenda answered with sincerity “And don’t think I’m the only one. Have you seen him? He’s the cutest guy in this school”

Teresa snorted, she didn’t felt threatened or anything, after all she didn’t need to. 

“Well, good luck then” and when she peered at Thomas again he was laughing his ass off over something meaningless with his new friends, but mostly because Minho had his arm around his shoulder. She had nothing to worry about.

When they finished, the silence made its conquest again, and this time Newt distracted himself looking out through the wire reinforced window. He detected something odd and started laughing.

“This is unreal” He turned to the others and waved for them to come over. They all crowded around the window and watched.

Rat Man was talking with the head of the History Department, Dr. Lange. He was a thin, older man with a bald head. He was in street clothes and looked like a clown. Rat Man led Dr. Lange out of the office into the hall. They crossed the library and opened the door. The students landed in their seats without a second to spare ignoring when Rat Man and Lange looked in on them.

“Keep it down in here!” Rat Man warned before starting down the hall. As they passed, Newt head poked out the library door and he waved for others to come back to the door. That’s when Thomas noticed something strange in Newt’s ankle.

“Are you limping?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing” He scowled, as if they weren’t supposed to notice.

“Are you hurt? Feeling any pain?” Minho asked this time.

“I’m fine. Stop treating me like a baby”

“What happened? Does it have something to do with you being trapped here today?” Teresa also showed concern and Newt sighed so deeply it scared them.

“Said I’m buggin’ fine. Now, let’s take off!” He cocked his head towards the hallway. Brenda, Thomas and Minho looked at each other. They wanted to, but Teresa wasn’t sure. 

“Take off for good?” She questioned. Newt shook his head. 

“Just stand in the hall for a minute. That’d be fun, huh? If we get away with it”

The others consider it. 

“You’re the coolest president of the union ever” Minho joked then turned to Thomas “You lead”

“Me? Why?”

“Because I trust you. I know you can do this”

And that was enough to give Thomas all the strength and boldness he needed. But first he asked Newt. “Is it okay if we run?”

“Okay. Don’t care if I’ll have to limp for the rest of my life” 

With this, Thomas tiptoed down the hall and stopped at the door to the teacher’s lounge. He could hear Rat Man and Lange inside laughing. He turned and gave his friends a sign for them to join him. Minho hung close to him in a second and playfully gave him a shove. Newt turned angrily and put his finger to his lips. They sneaked past the door, one at a time.

Rat Man and Lange kept talking without seeing them slipping past. The kids ran for no reason around the halls, like a bunch of retarded kids with no future. They laughed; because it was kind of fun considering they were supposed to be in detention.

“Where the fuck are we?” Thomas asked at some point, panting. 

“I don’t know man, this school looks like a freaking maze” Newt replied happily “Let’s go!”

They crept around the corner, stopping dead as they saw the teacher and the principal heading back down the hall.

“We’re screwed’ Minho whispered.

“I knew this was a lost idea” Teresa said.

“We’re goners” Thomas was terrified.

“Maybe he won’t look in on us” Brenda thought.

“What we’re gonna do?” Newt sighed.

Minho thought hard as the teachers continued down the hall, each step diminishing their chances to get back to the library undetected.

“How about if we run? We’ll cut through the cafeteria” He suggested.

“The gym’ll be faster” Encouraged Thomas.

“We’re going to jail” Teresa muttered.

And so they dashed down the hall, scrambled together. Minho was the fastest of all so he gained lots of steps ahead and never seemed to get tired. Rat man and his colleague came down the stairs at the opposite end of the hall. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the group of teens surged up behind them and cut down across the hall unnoticed. Rat man was still chatting about a sheet of notebook paper.

The kids got to the doors. Absolute panic sweeping over them when they saw the gym was occupied. They heard a woman addressing a group.

“Great idea Tommy! We should have listened to the Asian. Asians always got the brains” Newt complained.

“That’s it. We’re fucked!” Teresa reminded them.

“Okay, this is the situation. We’re screwed” Minho said.

“For sure” Newt rolled his eyes

“But?” Brenda held on to hope.

“But we are not all screwed. Just me” He winked at her and she threw him a smirk. They shared one intense look before Minho took off and entered the basketball field. Alone. To save his new friends.

Thomas and the others managed to get back to the library somehow, thanks to Minho who caught Rat’s attention. They took their seats, only Teresa stood to peek out the door.

“Oh my God. Janson’s got him! He’s gonna get reamed” She ran from the door to her seat. No sooner was she seated than the door opened and Rat Man shoved Minho in.

“Get your stuff!” He yelled.

Minho walked to the table trying again to act like he was not bothered by Rat Man. He snatched his coat off the back of his chair and picked up his pencil and essay paper.

“This boy has taken it upon himself to visit the gymnasium. So, I’m sorry to inform you that you’ll be losing his company for the remainder of the day”

Thomas pouted, and Minho shot him a significant look, like it was a warning that he would be back for him, even if he was kind of hitting on Brenda about five minutes ago. All those people were making Thomas more than confused. Rat man reached out and grabbed him by the front. 

“Don’t touch me!” Minho swatted him away, walking out through the door until Rat Man closed it.

“It isn’t fair that he gets treated like that. We all left. He saved our butts.” Teresa defended him.

“Give me a break” Brenda snorted.

“He sacrificed himself so we could get back here. I didn’t see you volunteering”

“I could stay locked with him in that office all day”

Teresa looked disgusted at that. “Yeah I see. Because all you’ve been thinking about is getting laid as if you were never around other boys before, bitch. Maybe that’s why your idiot friend never lets go on you”

“You’re invited to join the party, you know. You’re kinda cute” Brenda found humor in that, infuriating Teresa furthermore.

“What’s the matter with you, gurls?” Newt was impressed with such wrath he found himself upon

‘Why are you so bothered anyway? Are you into him? Should I tell Aris?” Brenda picked on her, she could be annoying that way. “Why isn’t he here with you again? Want to share?”

“Enough! She doesn’t want to tell!” Newt shouted, bringing a stop to the arguing and because he was aware of the feeling of wanting to keep the secrecy “You girls quarreling is disgusting!”

“You say that because you’re gay” Brenda grunted.

“And that should remind you that I’m not available for any of your nymphomaniac's kinks”

Brenda lost it right there and then. Before Thomas could interfere, she had her hands around Newt’s neck. Teresa and Thomas immediately tried to pull her off. Newt was choking and wincing until Brenda broke the grip and pushed the others away.

“You okay?” Thomas comforted Newt, who rubbed his neck and swallowed. He was trembling.

“Serves you right for offending me” Brenda yelled over Teresa’s shoulder that had her firm around her arms. She very carefully turned her chair away from the others and sat down. Newt ran his fingers in circles around his ear, indicating that Brenda was nuts.

“No wonder you don’t have any friends!” Teresa murmured to her.

“He had no right to say that”

“Guys, take it easy!” Thomas warned them impatiently. He was extremely shocked that he was the only who hadn’t gotten in a fight. “This is the most bizarre Saturday of my whole life!”

“No shit” Newt snorted from the back of the room. 

“We better do our papers, before anything else happens” Thomas got them settled again and little by little, a beat of silence grew. 

Then there was a crash. They snapped around and saw Minho who had fallen through the ceiling tiles. He was lying on a table and seemed unconscious. The kids gathered around him, mouth agape and astonished. Until Minho started groaning painfully.


	3. We are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t like they had become best friends, but they could bear one another, something they never thought would happen that day.

They were stunned to see Minho lying on the table, concern filling them up even though the guy started to giggle. They looked up at the ceiling and the hole he just fell through.

“How’d you do that?” Newt asked.

Minho pulled himself up and brushed off the dust. And they heard a toilet flush, followed by rapid footsteps. The teens looked up in alarm as the footsteps came closer. Thomas and Newt quickly gathered up the pieces of ceiling tile as Brenda blew the dust away. Action accelerated whilst the teens tried to beat an impossible clock. Minho didn’t know where to hide. The footsteps were nearly at the door. Thomas reached up and put his hand on top of Minho’s head, shoving him down under the table. All of them slammed into the seats. The library doors burst open and red-faced, huffing and puffing Rat Man stood before them. They tried to look as good as gold with Minho under the table, blocked from view by the chairs on the side towards the principal.

Minho was hunched underneath the table, cringing in fear. Thomas legs were on either side of him as he faced Thomas crotch. Something occurred to him. There was a sudden knock on the underside of the table and they quickly covered it by tapping their hands on it. 

Minho’s nose was buried in Thomas’ groin and he felt the boy shivering. That was new to Minho too, he firstly thought he’d rather be between Brenda’s legs but the warmth of Thomas’ tights felt really comfortable. 

“What was that noise?” Rat Man yelled.

“What noise?” Newt furrowed.

“All we heard was your toilet flush” Teresa and her partners did their best to look innocent.

“Really, sir. There wasn’t any noise, just….” Thomas trailed off and hissed, because Minho shifted under the table and his jaw kind of stroked his dick. He put his hands on Minho’s soft hair ordering him to stop moving, but sort of wishing he could keep on “We were debating our essays, that’s all” He continued, his face flushed and his voice low. Minho was too big to fit under the table, and when Thomas looked down, he found the Asian staring at him. And he fucking smirked.

Rat Man scowled at them, with his nastiest, meanest expression.

“I didn’t catch you this time, but you can bet I will. Do you understand? I will not be made a fool” He threatened before turning around and exiting once more, a paper toilet seat cover tucked into his pants.

They held their angelic acting for a couple beats and then, assured that Rat Man was out of earshot, Newt, Brenda and Teresa broke into laughter. Thomas shoved his chair back so Minho could scramble from under the front of the table.

They stared deeply at each for a moment; Thomas somehow was breathless and sweating. He knew he should have had more control over his feelings or whatever they were, because that clearly meant nothing other than covering up for a friend to not get caught.

“I’m sorry,” Minho said softly, so softly it made him sound guilty. Thomas nodded. 

“So, how did you… ?” Newt tilted his head towards the hole in the ceiling. None of them seemed to notice or to care about the tension between Thomas and Minho, so they just let it go. Minho turned to the group to explain.

“The fucker put me in a smaller room inside his office, but he forgot the keys there so I took it; locked the door and came through the tiles. Anyway, he’ll think I’m locked up inside that room and I guess he’s busy with the other teacher or someone. He won’t check on me anytime soon” there was a pause, and he shrugged “I didn’t want to be alone in there”

“We’ll let you stay. In case we hear him approaching you can just hide between Tommy’s thighs again” Newt said playfully.

“You better let me, because those tiles were fucking tight, dude”

Later on, their differences seemed to vanish, or at least they'd learnt how to accept them. There was no more silence, or tension. No more boredom, and better yet, no more fighting. The library was huge so they decided to wander around it as they chatted and learned something new about each other. Their middle names, what they carried in their wallets and purses, what they liked and disliked about school as they walked down the book aisles. They were having a good time, always with an ear focused on Rat Man’s office in case he returned, but wherever he went, he never bothered to come back to them.

They talked about their favorite words, songs and movies, but mostly they laughed. It wasn’t like they had became best friends, but they could bear one another, something they never thought would happen that day.

At some point Minho realized how free they were, and that definitely wasn’t a detention anymore. Eventually, he stood up and made his way to the principal’s office as they friends stared shockingly.

“Minho, dude. What the bloody hell?” newt alarmed him, he wasn’t supposed to be seen with them. Either way, the kids got curious and nervous at the same time, letting Minho do whatever he was up to. Minho slammed the office door open and just as he’d thought, Rat Man wasn’t in there. He smiled wide and announced to his friends.

“I knew it. He’s gone”

“No way! Do you think he’s gone for good? What if he found out you fled? What if he’s testing us?” besides being hopeful Teresa was also suspicious.

“I think we should leave too” Brenda suggested “If he can wander around when he’s supposed to be here, then so can we” 

And that was when Thomas for the first time that day, said something determinately “I don’t want to leave” He felt the weight of his mate’s eyes heavy upon him, just as he knew the truth could be. “I mean, I don’t have anything else to do, or nowhere else to go, and I’m enjoying being here with you guys”

Newt was the one who spoke next

“I’m pretty sure he left because he wanted us to get in further trouble, so I say we should prove him wrong. We stay”

That settled it. Minho nodded at them, just to make sure everyone agreed, then he turned to the door by his side, next to the principal’s office. “It means we can do whatever we want” He said on his way “If anything, we can use his absence against him” he reached the door to the music listening room and started fooling with the lock. Somehow he knew how to manage it. His friends were interested in what he was up to.

It was a small, windowless room with a turntable, speakers, a panel of controls and switches and racks of records. Minho walked in, looked around and began going through the records. The room seemed kind of abandoned, considering those were old technologies. Dirty covered the devices and the boy was sure that that room was never used in a long time.

A record hissed and popped and some kind of German song started playing. Minho looked out of the music room to his friends, waiting for responses.

“That is the worst thing I ever heard” Teresa declared.

Minho went back to the racks and started thumbing through the records. Old and tacky songs, nothing that could make them loose up. Something from the 80’s started playing and they clearly had never heard that before. 

♪♫ Things look clear in black and white  
The living color tends to dye our sight  
Like dynamite, just imagine my surprise  
When I looked into your eyes and saw your disguise ♪♫

At least to Teresa, it was enough. Distracted by the ancient machines, she slowly started moving, biting at her nails as she did so, whipping her hair and enjoying the music. She wasn’t aware she encouraged them.

Deliberately they were all dancing. It was good, bearable, kind of fun. They weren’t sure how to dance to that, but there weren't any rules. Newt didn’t know how to dance at all, especially with the limp on his ankle, but he ignored it anyway. Dancing made them feel good so he went on being a clod or not.

♪♫ If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts  
That's when strange sensations start to grow ♫♪

On the other hand, Thomas was a master dancer. The way he moved his hips without even meaning to was mesmerizing. He was graceful and skilled. Brenda followed, adding sexy moves to the dance. They led the dance out into the middle of the library, crisscrossing the room in a wild, silly way. They lost themselves to the music and set their inhibitions aside. 

♫♪ If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts  
That's when strange sensations start to grow ♪♫

Minho didn’t participate, standing in the door of the music listening room watching and smiling as he enjoyed the show. He leaned against the door jamb and smirked in a way he was proud of them. And interested, because Thomas was smiling, and his hair was blown and wet. Minho sized him up.

Before he could second guess himself, he finally joined them and for no one’s surprise, he was quite good at it. It made Thomas even more willing to dance, to show off.

♪♫ We are not alone, find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone 'cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all, after all, we're not alone ♫♪

Brenda and Teresa ended up together, no time to rivalry to see who did it better, and they took advantage of their female power to sensualize. Teresa put her arms around Brenda’s neck and felt the girl squeeze her knuckles around her waist. They stared deeply at each other as they smirked and moved, brushing their hips together. Their breasts touching. The boys watched wide eyed.

Clumsily, Newt threw himself between the girls and they started a specie of sandwich dancer in the middle of the library. Until he decided to climb a sculpture that stood in the corner of the room to head bang like a rock star. The song loudly in the background.

♫♪ Flying high above the sky, the battles down below look simplified  
With no place to hide but on inspection of the dust  
I came upon this thing called trust, it helps us to adjust  
Just imagine my surprise when I looked into your eyes  
I knew right then I'd never let you go ♪♫

Nonetheless, the girls teamed up with the boys and formed two different couples. Minho and Brenda danced insanely as Teresa and Thomas moved as if they were in front of a mirror, repeating each other’s movements. Good old friends back together. Every other chance, Thomas and Minho stole glances behind their partners back.

The library was rocking. The teens danced like maniacs. Newt even danced with a globe on a stand. Nothing like that had ever happened in a school library.

When the music winded up, they fell to the floor.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out why they're really there

They were sprawled on the floor in a loose circle. The curtains were drawn, comfortably dark. It was like camp and they were sitting around the fire telling stories. The music was now soft, barely audible in the background. Among the giggles, Newt exhaled.

“Guys, what happens on Monday?”

The others knew what he was talking about, so he continued.

“I’m assuming we’re friends, right? We’re doing things together, we’re talking about stuff, and we’ve broken the law together. It seems like we can call ourselves friends”

They looked at each other. They hadn’t confronted this issue yet.

“I think of you guys as my friends. Am I wrong?” He questioned.

“No,” Replied Thomas.

“So, on Monday, what happens?” Newt insisted on an answer.

Everyone had an interested in the answer as well, but no one wanted to commit to one, one way or another. Brenda broke out the tension.

“Be honest. Minho, on Monday, if Thomas came up to you in hall, what would you do? You’re there with all the sports”

Minho looked at Thomas intensely. He was on the spot. Brenda went on.

“I know exactly what you’d do. You’d say ‘hi’ to him and when he left, you’d cut him up so that your friends wouldn’t think you really liked him”

“No way,” He said, unconvinced.

“Okay” Teresa cut in “What if I walked up to you Brenda?”

“Same thing” She shrugged.

“You’re such a bitch!” Teresa grunted.

“Because I’m telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?”

“No, because you know how shitty that is to do to someone. You admit it and you aren’t strong enough to tell that friend of yours to fuck off and let you be friends with who you want. It looks like he forbids you to have other friends” Thomas remarked, making her angry.

“You don’t even know him Thomas. He could accept you. All of you” for the first time Brenda didn’t burst out with anger or yelled, and they knew how much Jorge was important to her. Teresa gave her a break and said.

“What about you Tom? Would you take Brenda to the parties? Take Minho out to the parking lot to get high. Or Newt for that matter or me? What would people say if they saw you and me walking down the hall together? They’d laugh their asses off and you’d cut me up. You’d probably say I’m doing it with you so they’d forgive you being with me. I am correct?”

“No. you forgot we were like this once, so if we did it again people would be gossiping about Aris actually. Anyway, he’s the one stopping us for being like that again. I am correct?”

Teresa narrowed her eyes at him, hurt. And Thomas just couldn’t give a fuck about it.

“I don’t really have any friends, but if you guys were mine, I’d try to do my best for you” He finished solemnly.

“Why do we even care about friendship?” Minho spoke “Friendship is about trust, and we don’t even have the guts to tell one another why we’re here in the first place”

“Well…” Brenda murmured “I’m here because I hacked into the school’s system to steal the answers to the final tests” they eyed her bewilderingly and she wasn’t ashamed of it, proud would be a better way to describe it.

“It was for Jorge. He’s been working like crazy lately and he hasn’t had time to study. I don’t want him to fail the semester, so I did it”

“I could have a friend like that” Minho cheered, impressed. As if he needed someone to steal answers for him. Brenda smiled gently at him.

“What about you Minho?” She asked. They were anticipating to hear it.

“I didn’t have anything better to do today” He shrugged. They burst out laughing.

“Watching TV is better than this” Thomas stifled a laugh.

“TV is overrated. I don’t make friends watching TV” He paused to compose himself from the laughter “Rat Man doesn’t know who’s supposed to come and go in detentions, so I just came” he shot a look towards Thomas, then winked “I’m curious about you Thomas” He said, making Thomas insides do this insane thing, as if he was on a roller coaster.

“No, I… um, I don’t…” Stuttering. Awesome. “ I don’t think you guys will still like me if I tell”

“Try us” Brenda pushed. He sighed, looking down at his shoes, something poking his heart kept telling him to hide it.

“I’m not proud of it. It didn’t make me feel any better, I… I couldn’t help it” The mystery grew the curiosity of his friends.

“Go on Tom. You can tell them” Teresa advised, surprising Tomas “I know what you did. I was there. And I kind of liked it”

Persuaded, he decided to trust them.

“I got into a fight with Gally” His friends stared at him astonishingly. Minho sat up in a blur and laughed, throwing his head backwards.

“No way. That was you? You did that to his face? Dude, that was amazing!”

“He was bullying Chuck, he shoved him against the wall and I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t even know I was capable of that”

“Man, you’re my hero. Nobody likes Gally. He deserved it” Said Brenda between laughs.

“I’m not exactly a hero, I’m the one in detention” Thomas was modest. Teresa was the only one accustomed to that.

“Thank God, if Gally was here he’d have ruined everything. I bet he made himself the victim” 

Thomas nodded, without noticing how good he felt for revealing his little secret, for not being hatred for it. Those were such marvelous friends and he didn’t want any others. Eventually, it was Teresa’s turn, her friends felt silent, just waiting for it and she found herself reluctant.

“Come on princess. Confess your crimes” Minho pressed, dying to know how the good girl ended like that, with them. “It’s only fair, we are all sharing here”

Teresa looked away, she was embarrassed. If she told them, she’d never want to see them again. She felt the pressure and knew it was no escape.

“I was caught in the principal’s office… With Aris”

“Doing what?” Brenda asked, that was too vague for her.

“We weren’t supposed to be there”

“Then why don’t we see Aris here with you?”

“He… Look, I don’t…” She covered her face with both hands and whined something to herself. Minho shot her a naughty look.

“You were doing dirty stuff, weren’t ya? Let me guess, a blowjob?”

Teresa flushed harder and closed her eyes shut. “No, that wasn’t it”

“You’re lying. Were you on your knees or were you—“

“Shut up Minho! Okay, it wasn’t a blowjob. I was giving him a hand job. He’s my boyfriend, damn it. And Janson caught us. Are you satisfied now?” She confessed, flailing her arms. Brenda gasped and Thomas froze on the floor. Minho got what he wanted, but first he had to ask.

“Are you good at it?”

Before she could attack him like the look in her eyes threatened, Brenda interfered raising her palms up. “Wait!” She shouted “that doesn’t tell us why he’s not here”

Teresa took a deep breath, she hadn’t thought about it because she knew her boyfriend was wrong. Therefore, since she was telling everything there was no need to let this behind.

“Janson thought it was my entire fault. He said he didn’t see how Aris could be blamed for this. That’s why he didn’t come”

“He didn’t come? Guess you’re not that good then” Minho joked, but Brenda ignored him.

“And he didn’t defend you? He didn’t speak up for you? He let you come here alone? God, it’s not like he was forced! I bet he was enjoying it”

“I know!” Teresa rolled her eyes, ashamed of her boyfriend. 

Suddenly Thomas started laughing, more like snorting loudly or something, and he looked at Teresa disappointedly.

“Your boyfriend is a jerk. And I thought you were better than that”

“What’s this Tom? What I do with Aris is my business. I thought you were over this”

“Over this?” He questioned doubtfully. 

“Brenda told me you said you were over us and—“ Teresa trailed off and gazed at Brenda who gazed back at her. 

“I never said that. Brenda?” Thomas searched her eyes, feeling the betrayal. 

“You lied to me. I knew it.” Teresa yelled at her “You only said that because you’re into him”

“Wait, you’re into Thomas? I thought you were into me” That was Minho now.

“Why Minho? Are you into her by any chance?” Thomas asked, fearing the answers he was about to hear, but being interrupted by Brenda once again.

“Ok, I lied. Because I thought Thomas could get rid of you Teresa. That’s why. But I’m pretty torn right now”

“There’s no room for you Brenda, don’t you see it? By the way, Me and Thomas never had anything”

“Seriously Teresa? How about that one time you kissed me? No wait, you kissed me twice. The second time you were already dating Aris. And for that matter, why didn’t you tell me you'd started dating him? You just pushed me away, stopped answering my calls and I had to find out because Winston told me. Winston! I’m not even friends with him”

“Shut up!” Newt yelled, pronouncing himself for the first time since they started that subject. His friends held their glances towards him and felt silent, realizing that they’d forgotten him. They were supposed to hear Newt’s story and maybe laugh with him, and instead they found him helplessly still sitting on the floor. Actually, they didn’t notice when they had gotten up to argue.

Newt’s face was red, his eyes were watering and his breath uneven. “You are all a bunch of idiots. You think that to date someone is all you have to care about.” He sniffed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. The others noticed something was wrong.

“What’s the problem Newt?” Thomas asked, completely forgotten of their stupid, childish fight. “You can talk to us”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone. Much less with you. You only want to bang each other”

“Come on man, you still have your chance to share. We all did” Minho cooperated, worried for him.

“We can fight later. First we’re gonna hear you” Teresa sat beside him slowly and so did the others. Whatever were their reasons, it was nothing compared to what Newt must had been through. 

“You guys know nothing about life. Nothing.” He hissed, and sniffed once more.

“Why are you here today Newt? Tell us” Teresa said softly. He hesitated for a minute, until he decided not to care anymore. He needed to get rid of the pain, the sorrow.

“I jumped off the walls” He touched his ankle and stared into nothing, indicating it was the reason of his limp. There was a minute of silence.

“Dude, those walls are fucking huge. They built them so none of us could ditch classes” Minho stated.

“I wish I was just ditching classes” He whispered, his heart sinking. He swallowed hard to avoid the lump forming in his throat. So it hit them, right in their guts. 

“Newt, did you try to… Kill yourself?” The words sounded wrong in Teresa’s voice, as much as it sounded hard for her to speak. Tears came down Newt’s cheeks confirming it. Thomas sat by his other side and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay. You’re here now. With us”

“I don’t know what I was thinking” He said, sobbing “I just wanted it to end, I couldn’t take it anymore. Then Alby found me when I was up there, and he started to beg me. He said he loved me” This last sentence was barely another whisper. He went on.

“So I realized how selfish I was. A fool and a coward. I couldn’t do this to him. I felt so ashamed of myself, so worthless. Then I slipped, or at least I want to believe so. Alby rescued me, he took me to the nursery and someway he knew I didn’t want anyone to know, so he never told them. He doesn’t know I’m here today. He doesn’t know I told them I was trying to escape and he saw me falling.”

“You’ve been avoiding him,” Brenda guessed, her eyes watered. 

“Yeah, it seems I’m still a coward”

“You’ll sort this out. He’ll understand you. Alby’s a good guy” Minho assured him from the distance, he never really knew how to get close to people and as much as he wanted to hold Newt tightly around his arms, insecurity still was a bitch to deal with.

Newt hid his face between his knees, wanting to disappear although he wanted to stay with them either. His new friends understood him in a way he never thought someone could. It was okay, indeed, he thought as he noticed them sitting next to him.

They shared the silence that only them, no one else, could translate.


	5. You see us as you want to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas getting some in the principal's office, Nalby making up and Teresa finding her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's the end. 
> 
> I didn't want to finish the scene in the office because I suck at this, and seriously, a Threesome is so complicated. Also, I don't want you kids to read these kind of stuff on the internet ;) JUST KIDDING.

Thomas peered around the principal’s office, messy and silent. Rat Man hadn’t returned and neither seemed to care to send someone to watch out for them. That was a good sign, he thought. It allowed them to spend more time together, to comfort each other. Thomas smiled as he looked at his friends behind the door ajar. They were silent and comfortable, they were fine.

He tucked his cell phone back into his pocket, and placed the others’ phones back inside the drawer, where Rat Man had hidden them. When he felt someone by the door, he saw Brenda standing there, grinning, her back against the door and her arms folded above her breasts.

“Gotcha!” She said, playfully.

“Just doing a favor, that’s all”

“For Newt,” That wasn’t a question. Of course she knew.

“He’ll thank me later” 

Brenda studied him for a second, then she took a step further inside the office and closed the door behind her. Desire filled her eyes as the silent suddenly felt too heavy for the both of them. Thomas squinted at her, knowing exactly what she wanted. They were alone, nothing would stop them.

“I better take this chance before it’s too late” She whispered, moving slowly closer to the boy. As she invaded his personal space, Thomas butt bumped into the desk and he sat there, nervous and curious at the same time. Brenda’s waist was between his thighs, her face only inches apart, and Thomas froze. He locked his eyes on her, scenting her out, admiring her boobs, yet he didn’t know what to do, or what he was allowed to.

“It’s okay,” She reassured him and cupped his face in her tiny hands. Then she kissed him, gently and deeply. 

He decided to let it go and went for the kiss as well, deepening it. Savoring her, he squeezed her waist, tightening her closer against him. Although she kissed overwhelmingly well, something still felt wrong, out of place. It wasn’t exactly what he needed, what he wanted despite his feelings for her. He tensed up and his lips stopped moving. Brenda stared at him with narrowed eyes, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m… I don’t know?” He swallowed hard, embarrassed. Brenda was attractive and smart, they were young and free. He sincerely didn’t know what was holding him back. He watched as she rolled her eyes ever-so-slightly.

“I got that when Teresa said there was no room for me” She said, stepping back “I can make myself one though”. She turned and went for the door, leaving Thomas at a loss. He wanted to apologize, to try it again and make her feel good.

Only he didn’t expect her calling out Minho’s name. Thomas’ heart sank in his chest. Minho showed up at the door. Grinning, his Asian eyes nearly disappearing. But Thomas just stood there, immovable, watching as Brenda pulling him closer and on her tiptoes, whispered something in his ear. Minho listened attentively and his smile faded. He nodded before sending Thomas a significant look.

“Okay,” He said casually, then he and Brenda entered the room together. Brenda made sure to lock the door before joining the boys by the desk. Minho eyed one confused Thomas and saw him blushing hard. He chuckled.

“You down for this?”

“I guess so” Thomas replied way too quickly, without even knowing what he was down for exactly. Brenda clasped her hands together expectantly.

Minho leaned down and captured Thomas’ lips in a kiss. Jesus, Thomas couldn’t believe this. What he didn’t feel kissing Brenda, he felt the double with Minho. His lips were soft and hot, his tongue was skilled and determined. Thomas let a low moan escape and clutched at the hem of the Asian’s shirt, seeking out for more. More of Minho’s heavy body against his own, more of his hands touching him everywhere. 

“Alright. Time for a break. I want in” Brenda’s voice surged and she tugged at Minho’s hair to pull them apart.

Thomas, breathing unsteadily, felt slightly dizzy. It went way better than he had expected.

“Having fun now Thomas?” Brenda arched her brow at him, then she pulled Minho’s hair towards her and angrily kissed him in front of Thomas, open-mouthed, sloppy and wet. Thomas observed, bewildered. It was hot. The hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. And it was for him. 

Minho manhandled Brenda and set her up on Thomas’ lap, never tearing their kiss apart. Brenda laughed between his lips, grinding her hips against his crotch. Feeling her ass rubbing his dick made Thomas lose control, his hand willingly trailed up to squeeze her breasts. Instantly, she turned her head around, searching for him and once again they kissed. Harshly this time, as Minho planted wet kissed and bit down her neck.

That was what Thomas had been searching for. Why have one when you can have two? Why to choose if you can have it all?

 

 

The clock read 3:35 when Rat Man decided to be back at the library. He looked relaxed, calm on top of it all. Surprisingly he found the students all seated behind the large table, just as they were when he left them. Nobody cared to ask him where he had been, or what he had been doing other than his duty to monitor them. He stood in the doorway wearing his sour look on his face, something that never really happened to scare the kids.

“Minho? What are you doing in here?” He asked acidly once he eyed the athlete alongside the others. Minho smirked at him.

“I invited myself in”

“That was not within your rights”

“Well, you weren’t here anyway to warn me about my rights”

Rat Man sighed and dropped the subject, looking at his watch. They were close to call it a day, and he’d be free from this brats. He was tired and he only wanted to go home.

“Papers?”

Newt slid the group paper across the desk while Rat Man set his briefcase down on the floor. He picked up the sheet of paper and looked at it, already impatient with what he was about to read. At the top he saw the signatures of the club of the five – Minho, Newt, Teresa, Brenda and Thomas.

When the four o’clock bell rang, the kids stood up and walked around the table to the exit, leaving Rat Man reading the paper.

Rat Man was puzzled by the essay. It was not at all what he had expected. 

“Dear Janson. We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday  
in detention for whatever it was we did wrong.  
But we think you’re crazy to ask us to write an essay telling you who we think we are.  
We’re bloody 17 years old. What do you care? I think you see us as subjects, as you want to see us.  
Minho’s merciless and rebel. Teresa is beautiful and spoiled. I am mature and responsible,  
Brenda is a looney tunes nerd and Thomas is nothing but a simple boy.  
That’s pretty much how we see ourselves. What we find out, sir, was that we’re all rebel and beautiful  
and mature and looney tunes and simple. Take it or leave it. Sincerely yours, Us.”

Rat Man looked up a little miffed that his orders had been defied but enlightened about who they were. He looked at the door cracking a smile, slowly picking up his briefcase. Indeed, he was surprised, a lit bit proud of them. He watched as the kids walked towards the doors, leaving for what was left of the day, which was leading for a new beginning of friendships.

The shadows were long. There was a chill in the air as they came outside and down the stairs to the sidewalk. Newt lingered behind when he spotted Alby across the street waiting for him. He wanted so badly to run into his arms and stay there until the day he died.

But he didn’t. Instead, he slowly limped along and ashamed of himself, approached his boyfriend with a weak, fake smile.

“What are you doing here?” Newt asked, running his fingers through his hair as usual.

“I got your text to pick you up”

Great. Newt looked over his shoulder and saw Thomas grinning at him. He was going to kill him later.

“I didn’t know you were in detention. You should have told me. You should have told me about everything” Alby said, quietly.

“I don’t want you to worry about me,”

“But I do. You’re my boyfriend” Alby reminded him and Newt felt the tears creeping up in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know how he could have tried to end his own life having someone so special like Alby. He hated himself for it.

“Whatever,” He swatted his hand in the air “I’m fine now. We had a pretty unusual detention in there. I even danced, believe that?”

A huge, genuine smile appeared across Alby’s face and he found himself mouth agape. 

“What? You can’t dance. You suck at it” He chuckled, and Newt followed him.

“I know,”

“What else happened in there?”

“I… Made friends” Newt revealed, surprising even himself by how good it felt to admit this.

“Are you sure this was a detention?” Alby furrowed, glancing around to see if he recognized any of the others around. He needed to know if his partner was making good decisions about who he wanted as his friends.

“Oh it was. You should try it some time”

Alby looked at him doubtfully. He didn’t recognize these kids from school apart from Minho. Everyone knew Minho, and he was kind of famous, but not for great reasons. It was when he saw the smile in Newt’s face that he knew there was nothing to worry about. Newt was fine, and most important, alive.

“Well, will you introduce them or something?” Alby gently put his arm around Newt and hugged him tightly, just to let him know they were okay, they were happy. Newt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply around those muscles. 

“Okay” He replied “Just be nice. I’m not sure if Minho can take your shit”

“Fine. As long as your promise to talk to me whenever you feel you have to. It doesn’t need to be now. I just want you to know I’m here for you” Alby glanced up at Newt with pure love in his eyes. Newt nodded and held his hand to take him to his new friends.

Brenda, Minho and Thomas were still hanging at the entrance of the school, laughing over nothing in particular, stealing glances as they touched one another in warmly. Teresa was on the phone further behind, and she seemed determined to accomplish something.

When she stepped up the school she still expected to find Aris there, waiting for her with flowers and an apology, but he wasn’t. He was probably playing video games at home. He was an asshole.

“Hello baby, what’s up” His voice sound sleepy and unperturbed. Teresa couldn’t even handle it.

“I’m fine actually. The best thing you’ve ever done to me was to let me get in detention when you were supposed to stand by me. Thank you. It made me realize I deserve better than this. I shouldn’t do this over the phone but I know you would probably do the same, so… it’s over. I’m dumping you. Good bye”

She took a deep breath and hung up the phone, feeling better inside almost immediately. She shoved her cell phone in her backpack in case Aris tried to reach her, which most likely, he wouldn’t.

Her friends were waiting for her. Some of them she just met, but had already treated her better than Aris ever had. One of them, she knew, was the best and honest friend someone could ask for. She was lucky. Teresa joined them and they walked together down the street, to random places.

In this club they accepted each other for who they were.


End file.
